I Turn To You
by iPwnJoo
Summary: Naruto gets mad at Hinata, and Shino is always there to help. Possibly take Naruto's place. ShinoxHinata. 1st songfic, so be nice. 4th Fanfic. 3rd ShinoxHinata. Don't like, don't read.'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera.


4th fanfic.

1st songficcy ever! The song is "I Turn to You" by Christina Aguilera

**My Disclaimer rawks F A S H O so read it****  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Naruto series! If I did, Ino, Hinata and Tenten would be the besterest in the world, Shino wouldn't wear glasses and hide his SMEXY eyes, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, Yondaime, Kiba/Akamaru would be mine. Kankuro wouldnt wear silly paint. SASUGAY WOULD BE DEAD! OROCHIMARU WOULD STAY SMEXY LIKE A TEEN AND KABUTO WOULDN'T BE EVIL. Temari would back off **MY** Shika-kun and I'll blow her away with her own fan which I would own. **F AS H O**

* * *

I Turn To You

ShinoxHinata

Chapter 1- 1st Verse

(1) Hinata was sitting in the rain, on a bench sobbing, in front of the closed Yamanaka Flower Shop which was the farthest she could travel from the Ichiraku Ramen Stand where Uzumaki Naruto, the boy she had once loved, had just broke her heart.

Flashback

_Hinata was watching Naruto again. Same routine as always. Wake up, eat Ramen from Ichiraku, then train._

_Except today was different. Naruto had just finished eating his ramen then left. Hinata started to follow him out then suddenly Naruto stopped and disappeared. _

_Hinata was confused then suddenly a familiar voice came from behind her. It was Naruto._

"_Why do you follow me everyday, Hinata?" Naruto asked calmly. "Don't you have better things to do?" _

_Hinata never turned around to look at Naruto, nor did Naruto get in front of her. Yet instead, she was standing there shocked as Naruto spoke._

"_B-b-but N-naruto-k-kun-" Hinata stuttered and her voice sounded weak. "I-i-i-it's be-because I-I-l-like you a l-lot."_

"_I can't say those words back to you, Hinata." Naruto starting to turn around. "I never loved you, I love Sakura-Chan, I always will." Naruto started to walk away then he said, "Go find someone else to stalk because you're bothering me." _

_Hinata's eyes went wide. Naruto and her walk separate ways. Hinata walked slowly, then until she couldn't hear Naruto's footsteps anymore, she ran as fast as she could. Tears running down her face, every second the heavier her crying got._

_It was now dawn, and it had started to rain. Hinata tripped and fell. She found a bench to sit on in front of Ino's flower shop and sat there. Crying, thinking, and hoping that this horrible dream would end._

End of flashback

* * *

(2) Shino was walking home on his way from the market then he saw a familiar figure past the rain. She was sitting down her feet were up and she was hugger her knees. 

As Shino walked closer and closer to the figure, he had realized it was the Hyuuga Heiress. And the more Shino stepped closer to her, he knew that something was wrong.

Shino stepped in front of her and Hinata looked up at him.

"Hinata, what happened? What's wrong?" Shino asked.

Hinata squeezed her knees tighter and pulled them closer to her chest. She dug her head in between her knees and her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please go away Shino-Kun." Hinata said muffled due to the fact her head was still down.

"I won't go away until you tell me what's wrong. We are teammates. I have the right to know." Shino said.

"I said go away!" Hinata said pushing him further away from her.

Hinata's push toward Shino caused him to drop his bag of groceries and make his glasses to fall off. Shino didn't bother to pick them up. Shino didn't seem to care what happened to his glasses right now. All he cared about was Hinata.

Shino's eyes were at a concerned look. Hinata looked up and gazed into Shino's eyes passionately. Shino's eyes showed emotion. It showed that he really did care for Hinata.

"Gomen, Shino-kun."

"No, Hinata. Don't. Don't apologize to me in your condition."

* * *

(3) "I'm- I- I just want to get hurt again." Hinata said looking down on the ground. Tears were falling from her eyes but her hair hid the side of her face. 

"I'm too scared. I don't want to be a crazy stalker. I don't want to be the crazy Hinata who fell into a one-sided love. I don't want to live my crazy life anymore. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" Hinata's voice was getting sterner after each sentence until she yelled.

Hinata was leaning forward until she had fallen of the bench.

But she never hit the ground.

Shino caught her. Shino fell flat onto the ground and caught her. He caught her while she was hugging her knees. He ends up hugging Hinata while she was scrunched up.

"I can help you, Hinata. I hate seeing you like this. I'll be the one to turn it all around." Shino whispered into Hinata's ear.

* * *

(4) Hinata scooted off the laying Shino. Shino got up and dusted himself off. 

Shino called for Hinata but there was no answer. Shino looked behind and below him and found Hinata peacefully asleep.

Shino carefully pushed her up into a sitting position, picked her up, and carried her bridal style.

(5) "I'll always there giving you all that you've got." Shino whispered. But, Hinata didn't budge.

* * *

1. When I'm lost...in the rain 

2. In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way

3. When I'm scared  
Losing ground

4. When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around

5. And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got

* * *

YAY! 1st chapter is done! Okay. If you're wondering how this will go, the song will be divided into chapters: Verse, Chorus, Bridge, Verse, Chorus, Bridge, and Chorus. Please review and tell me all the great and bad things about this! ShinoxHinata por ebberr! 


End file.
